The Longest Day
by Cartergal131
Summary: Done and Finished first fic JC angst and JCPB friendship this story is late but ohwell it is based after carter was stabbed and before the drug addiction bc I don’t like that whole thing. review
1. It Begins

The Longest Day Part 1  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own these characters although I wish I did NBC and WB own ER and the rights to it  
  
Notice- this is my first fic and I just hope that you enjoy it and even if u don't then send a review and I will either write more or never write again Thanks either way. Oh and sorry if medical terms are wrong.  
  
Summary- JC angst and JC/PB friendship this story is late but ohwell it is based after carter was stabbed and before the drug addiction b/c I don't like that whole thing. No real summary b/c I am making it up as I go so comments are welcome.  
  
"V-Fib" ..... "Time of death 6:19" Carter stepped back from the table while removing his blood stained gown and gloves, he brushed his hand through his hair momentarily making it stand on end "I'll tell her mother" he said in a sad and tired way. He walked out as the nurses covered up the 5 year old girl's small fragile body.  
  
While going over what to say to the girl's mother he noticed that his lab coat was covered in the girl's blood and decided to remove it before talking to her mother. He felt lost as he watched all of the staff around him working oblivious to the past trauma. It reminded him of how alone he felt that night in February even though he wasn't truly alone. He quickened his pace to avoid anyone questioning his condition.  
  
After telling the mother the dreadful news, she cried and grabbed at him, pulling him down to a sitting position, he cringed as the pain shot through his back but he tried to ignore it for the mother's sake. Dr. Chen noticed his pain and walked over to remove him from the women's grasp he thanked her as he walked away trying to stretch his back and lull the pain away.  
  
He looked at the clock in the waiting room which said it was 7:06 and noticed that he had been off for a while and he decided to go to the lounge to collect his things. As he entered the lounge Mark Green came running up with a gown in his hand yelling to Carter about an automobile accident arriving with two criticals. Carter let out a sigh and after looking around to see if anyone else could take the patients took the gown from Mark. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive Carter and Mark stood in awkward silence.  
  
A few minutes later the victim was brought through the doors and Mark took her while Carter waited on the person who caused the accident to arrive.  
  
Upon arrival the man was covered in blood and screaming to be left alone while pulling at the restraints that he was placed in do to him attacking the paramedics who tried to help him. Carter overheard the cops commenting on how this man was a wanted murderer. Carter ignored them and quickly got to work assessing his patient and finding that all he had was a bump on the head and burns from pulling at the restraints. Then it made sense to Carter that all the blood was someone else's. "Hey doc glad to meet you" the patient said with an air of sarcasm "I'm Jack but you can call me Jay, Doctor...." "Carter, Jay you have caused an accident and those cops out there will be taking you to jail after I finish examining you" "well they can try, hey I know you, you were on T.V. after being attacked right?" Carter was getting tired of talking to this man and decided he should go explain his diagnosis to the police. Jay called after him as he walked out "hey doc she was a pretty little thing, too bad" Carter tried to ignore the comment and stay calm.  
  
Just as Carter was exiting the trauma room two cops walked up to him the find out the convict's condition and Carter explained his findings as well as his disgust. He ripped off his gown and gloves as he tried to remember a better day but he hadn't had many of those lately.  
  
The women Mark had worked on was alive but was only alive by means of a respirator. Mark walked out and caught up to Carter in hopes of getting to talk to him. "Hey Carter wait up, so what happened with that guy there was a lot of blood is he in the OR?" Carter spun around with an odd expression of pain and anger "no, he is fine none of that blood was his it was some poor person's that he decided to kill before smashing his car into your patient, what a world" Mark looked shocked at what he had heard and at the way Carter looked sad and lost and he knew he couldn't change it " that's crazy I'm sorry, hey umm... when are you off? would you like to grab a cup of coffee? it looks like you could use one" "its not your fault I didn't mean it like that but I've been off for two hours, that little girl earlier and the convict have kept me here,... thanks for the invite, but I just want to go home and sleep until my next shift at 2 but I'll take a rain check If that's ok" Mark nodded and entered the lounge with Carter to gather his coat to leave. The two separated as Mark walked towards the L platform and Carter went to the parking garage.  
  
As Carter walked out to his jeep he ran into Peter Benton who was just starting a shift, he greeted him and tried to look happy so not to raise concern. "Hey Dr. Benton just get on?"" yeah but only a half shift..." Benton's beeper went off "I'll see you later man take care" "sure, have a good day" with that the two parted Carter got into his jeep and began to drive replaying the day in his head. After a few minutes he became concerned when he noticed that there was a car following him. Not just any normal car but the police car that was at the hospital when the car accident occurred. He tried to ignore it and focus on the road and getting home, until the sirens began to blare and he decided that he should pull over just to be safe. While pulling out his license Carter watched as the cop got out of the car. He unzipped his window as the cop bent down to greet him. Carter noticed a familiar face grinning at him, fear flushed through Carter as the man raised his gun. "Bang"  
  
Note-Well that's all for now review if you want more I will try to get the next part out soon hope that you enjoyed it. 


	2. It Is Just The Begining

The Longest Day Part 2  
  
Note- thanks for the reviews they made me really happy so I decided to rush and write this fast more reviews would rock thanks for my first review Shadowdog I hope u like this next part  
  
..."bang"...  
  
Carter sat there stunned and shocked as he watched the man by the parked police car jump back from the sound of the bullet hitting the windshield. "Next time maybe I'll aim to kill doc" Carter stared around at the now empty street praying that someone would help him. "Get out of the car Now!" Carter opened his door and stepped out and watched in disbelief as Jay placed the gun to his temple. Jay shoved him into the back seat and warned him about the consequences of screaming. "You say one damn word doc and I will not hesitate to kill you understand" Carter only nodded scared to say that one word. "well how about this you can talk when spoken to ok" Carter still uncertain nodded his head to show his understanding. "trying to be funny doc well I don't like that crap" Before Carter could react he felt a sharp blow to his back as Jay slammed the breaks throwing Carter into his seat.  
  
Jay continued to drive and talk but Carter couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain running through his back and causing his head to pound with the beat of his heart.  
  
They were in the car for a little more then half of an hour when Carter realized that he had no idea of where he was being taken or the reason for it. He looked around hoping to see someone or something familiar. Jay noticed Carter's wondering eyes and look of confusion. "So doc what's on your mind?" he said it in a ridiculing way making Carter hesitate answering him. "Answer me doc I don't like being ignored" he said while showing off his gun to Carter. "I....I was wondering where we are going... that's all" Jay watched Carter through the rear view mirror and looked at him innocently "well we are going to a party with some old friends of mine, is that ok with you doc?" Carter sat still not caring to answer "don't worry doc we will take really good care of you, don't you trust me?" Carter didn't realize the anger building up inside of him and that his expression showed it. "What's wrong doc got a problem?" Carter realized that he was getting angry and dropped his guard as he fought with himself to relax. "Don't call me doc" is what he yearned to scream but he just sat there letting all his anger boil up inside.  
  
They stopped at what looked like an old motel. Jay got out of the jeep "get out!" he screamed at Carter. Carter moved as quickly as he could and got out of the vehicle. Once out Jay grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back causing Carter to wince in pain. Jay then realized that he had left the gun in the jeep so he decided to get it before Carter could realize it was missing. He roughly slammed Carter against the side of the jeep causing him to crumple to the ground in pain. Jay quickly retrieved his gun and ordered Carter to get up. "Get up doc this is just the beginning"  
  
Carter managed to get to his feet using his rage to drive him to prove that he could beat this. Jay forced the gun the Carter's back and pushed him into the motel's lobby and down a set of stairs leading to a large basement where three other men stared at Carter then at Jay.  
  
One of the men stood up "hey Jay whose your pal here?" "Chuck this is my very good friend Dr. Carter say hi doc" carter shifted his feet uneasily not knowing what to do. Another man rose and stated "so Carter is it I am Sal and I am very glad to meet you" the evil glint in his tone caused Carter to push back. "Wait doc stay it wouldn't be fun without you" hissed the third man sitting in the dark corner "My names Ted but hey you're a friend of a friend call me Snake" Carter shifted his eyes between all of them scared of what the future held for him.  
  
Jay pulled Carter back and pushed him up against the wall "These are my friends now don't be rude" just then another man grabbed Carter and they handcuffed him to a pipe near the floor. Carter sat there watching them from his corner praying for it all to be a dream.  
  
...Back at County...  
  
"See you later Peter have a nice evening" Elizabeth said as she passed Dr. Benton leaving to return home. Peter went out to the parking lot and got into his car. On his ride home he noticed police swarming what seemed to be a crime scene a few blocks from County. Not wanting to take a longer route home he decided to take his chances and headed in the direction of the sirens. As he passed he asked what had happened and as the cop explained the happenings of what had occurred according to a witness something caught Benton's eye.  
  
He opened his door and walked a couple feet before bending down to pick up what looked like a leather wallet with the initials JTC III upon opening it he realized there was no ID but within a second he noticed a card on the ground someone's driver's license upon grabbing it he realized what he already knew. He rushed to the cop he had been talking to only a minute before and explain what he had found.  
  
Full of fear Benton reached for his phone and called County with the hopes that Carter would be there although Benton hadn't seen his car upon leaving. Mark answered the phone because Jerry hadn't returned from his snack break. "Hello" "Hey Mark is Carter there?" "No he left some time ago" with that Benton cursed under his breath "I'll call back but I have to go" Benton hung up the phone and called Carters house but there was no answer. He then got back into his car and called County again to explain the situation.  
  
Benton decided maybe if he beeped Carter he would get an answer but he had little hope. Benton vowed to himself to find Carter whether he was in trouble or not in fear of losing a person he considered his best friend.  
  
...Back to the motel...  
  
Carter's pager went off causing all the men to stare down at him threateningly. They grabbed it from his belt and read the number. They decided to call it for fun. "Hello" Benton answered his phone "Hey there who is this?" "Dr. Benton, who's this?" "Just a friend of the docs or as you call him Carter" "You son of a ..." Benton was cut off "Now now Dr. B, its ok if I call you that right because remember who has the gun" "What do you want?" "Just to have some fun" Benton glanced at his phone reading the number it displayed and writing it down on his hand. "Click" and the conversation was over  
  
Note- I wrote as much as I could hope it was good I am just making this all up as I go, please review and any comments would help too thanks. 


	3. Answers

The Longest Day Part 3  
  
Note- thanks again for the nice reviews and I hope this chapter keeps you interested Sorry for the delay my brother is a major computer hog.  
  
...Still at the motel...  
  
Jay and his friends sat in a circle glancing over at Carter from time to time as if planning something or just trying to strike fear in their victim's heart. Carter sat there scared to speak and determined to find a way out; he continually scanned the room for any exit or anything to help him remove his newly acquired handcuffs. Something caught his eye glistening only a foot from where he sat. He stared at it for only a moment before he realized that what he saw was an earring with a red stone in it. He waited till they all looked away and shifted quickly at if stretching his legs and using his heal pulled the jewelry closer to his body. As he grabbed for the piece of jewelry he began to feel uneasy. Upon looking up he noticed that all the men were now standing around him.  
  
"Told ya he would find it" Sal said as he bent down to pick up the earring. "What doc not having fun? Well maybe you feel left out is that it?" Jay quipped as he bent down to un-cuff Carter. He lifted Carter to a standing position and forced him into the middle of the room. "So doc what game do you want to play?" Jay asked teasingly as he motioned for his friends to encircle Carter.  
  
Just then a flash of light filled the room as Carter stared at the men descending the stairs to the basement; it took him only a moment to realize who these two people were.  
  
"Hey you've met my two friends here back at the hospital right doc? They told me that you didn't really like me all that much" The two people knelt down beside Carter and watched as his expression of shock and horror turned into anger and rage. One of the leaned towards Carter and whispered in his ear "never trust anyone Dr. Carter" "But... I thought you were..." Carter rambled off as he watched jay load his gun. "We are just some more good friends of Jay's" Carter looked around still confused and praying for anyone to come.  
  
...At the police station...  
  
"We were able to trace the number Mr. Benton" said agent Kennedy "It's Dr. Benton and where is it?" "It's an old motel not in service anymore about an hour from here..." as he rambled off the directions Benton listened eagerly. "So what now?" Benton interjected. "Well we have two fine men on the case they were the ones who brought this convict into the hospital today" "You trust them to do this after losing him in the first place?" Benton could feel his anger building up. "They should be arriving there any minute now to help your friend" Benton knew that there was nothing more he could do by just waiting around he decided to follow his instincts and help Carter himself.  
  
...Back at the motel... "You see Dr. Carter you're here to stay for a while, the Chief thinks we are here to well rescue you and for all he knows we are" The other unnamed man teasingly stated "Uniforms are a nice touch don't you think?" With that he stepped closer and drawing his leg back kicked Carter harshly in his ribs causing him to grab his side in pain. All Carter could see were blurs surrounding him and continually kicking him sending pain through his back and chest and then he could feel someone lift him up from his collar and slam his head to the hard cement floor repetitively until he could feel the world slipping away. He then heard Jay's distinct voice "Stop, that's good for now we want him awake for the events to come and the finale of course" Carter slowly regained enough strength to sit up but was unsure if that was a good thing.  
  
"Why?" is all Carter could say unaware of what the outcome of his innocent question could be.  
  
"I was wondering hoe long it would take you to ask that obvious question, well where to begin, how about the first time I met you remember that doc?" "At the hospital today?" "Nope wrong doc, you see we met a couple of months ago the day of your dreadful accident but I never got a chance to introduce myself to you, I did meet M. Knight though" there was a pause as Jay waited for Carter to ask more questions but he just sat there waiting patiently "Well my brother met you, but you didn't take very good care of him doc you see funny thing you will laugh, Paul well he is my brother and I love him dearly so the rest you can figure out" Carter sat there stunned and even more frightened then he could ever remember being.  
  
They sat there watching each other forgetting the rest of the world as the saw into each others souls. Jay broke the gaze and informed his friends to leave that the rest he could do himself. As they left they glared at Carter and Snake motioned his finger across his throat as if telling the future. Jay looked back at Carter and grabbed his gun "Don't you go anywhere now" he said as walked up the stairs after his friends.  
  
He came back only moments later with one hand hidden behind his back "Well doc I have a surprise for you I hope that you like surprises" with that he pulled his hand out from behind his back revealing a long kitchen knife resembling the one that killed Lucy and severely injured him. "I bought this just for you, hope you enjoy" he polished the knife with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. Carter froze watching every movement of the knife. "Well doc you don't seem happy about your surprise don't you like it?" Carter didn't move as he watched Jay move closer to him.  
  
Carter closed his eyes tightly as the pain surged through his arm as Jay pulled back and returned to sitting and polishing his now tarnished blade. "What you thought I would make it fast, well that's not my style pain is what I am after" Carter held his shoulder hopping to control the bleeding. The pain ran through his entire body causing his vision to blacken.  
  
Note- more to come Reviews rock, I will try to get the next chapter out soon 


	4. Remember

The Longest Day Part 4  
  
Note-Thanks for the great reviews, and sorry about the dialogue being jumbled that's not how I originally wrote it, once it is on the site the space disappears but I will try to fix it thanks for the help.  
  
Peter Benton pulled up to the old run down motel, a chill ran up his spine as he saw Carter's jeep but nothing else. He quickly exited his vehicle and ran over to the jeep to look for anything useful. His search ended when he noticed a badge on the front seat. He ran back to his car and called the police station to tell them what he had found and ask for any help.  
  
"Hello, can I speak with agent Kennedy?" A moment later a familiar voice greeted Benton.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Benton what can I do for you?"  
  
"I am here at the motel and there seems to be no police here but Carter's jeep is still here"  
  
"My two agents just radioed us the good news of capturing the convict and they said they have your friend and he is just fine"  
  
"But I found a police badge in Carter's jeep..."Benton read off the numbers  
  
"Yeah that's one of my guys they must of dropped it while searching the vehicle don't worry about it"  
  
"Ok, good..." Just then a sound caught Benton's attention it sounded like a cry for help "I heard a scream get someone down here. Now!" "Click" Benton ran as fast as he could, hoping to find the source of the cry.  
  
He ran to the lobby where he believed he heard the scream he looked around the dusty room. It seemed old with stacks of newspapers by the door way and debris scattered on the floor. He heard a loud crash from behind a door labeled "BASEMENT EMPLOYEES ONLY"  
  
...In the basement...  
  
"Shhh... doc no one is around for miles it's just you and me" He lifted a chair and tossed it across the room "We can make as much noise as we want" Just then he heard the door to the basement open and watched as Peter Benton ran swiftly down the stairs.  
  
Jay grabbed for his gun and knelt beside Carter with it aimed steadily at Benton he reached out and picked up his knife and held the point to Carter's back.  
  
"Don't move, sit down over there" He moved the blade swiftly giving Carter a shallow but painful cut. Carter moaned in pain as Benton held himself back.  
  
Jay placed the knife at Carters throat "Now I have two friends for the party" Jay pushed Carter aside and held his gun straight ahead of him while placing his knife in the back of his belt. "Stay right there or you'll ruin the surprise" Jay walked to a nearby closet and a moment later returned with a rectangular box.  
  
He placed it on the table and pulled out a large blue cake.  
  
"Just want to jog your memory doc" he glared at Benton "So Dr. B I presume, how nice of you to come"  
  
Benton held Carter in his arms assessing him injuries. "Carter man can you hear me?" Carter shifted and nodded his head he clenched his fists as Benton shifted him to the floor and the pain in his arm and back elevated.  
  
Jay used his gun to motion Benton to move away from Carter. Benton sat right where he was scared to leave his friend. Jay pointed the gun at peter then slowly aimed at Carter Benton slowly retreated his position by Carter. Jay helped Carter to his feet and rested him in a chair by the bright blue cake. Carter closed his eyes and willed the pain away but was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Jay pulled the knife out and eased towards Carter but plunged the knife into the cake "So doc would you like the first piece?" Carter ignored him as he felt all of his fear slip away.  
  
Jay moved to strike Carter. Carter pushed off the table to tilt his chair and fell to the ground to avoid the impending blow. He pulled himself away from jay only to be caught and pushed forcefully down on the cement. Jay embedded his knee in Carter's back. Benton realized that jay had forgotten about his presence and quickly lounged at him tackling him to the ground. Jay reached for his gun but Benton pushed it aside. In their struggle they knocked the table over causing its contents to fall to the ground they were both distracted as they heard the clanging of the knife making contact with the cement.  
  
Carter had managed to pull himself to a sitting position by the phone he quickly dialed to police and explained the situation.  
  
A light engulfed the room as two men in uniform rushed down the stairs yelling "Jay they chief knows about us..." they trailed off as they watched the fight.  
  
They both retrieved their guns and ordered the fight to come to an end. Benton froze for only a moment before continuing the fight.  
  
Within seconds one of the men grabbed Carter and threateningly stated "Stop, or I will kill him" The fight came to an end as Jay threw a sharp punch to Benton's jaw.  
  
Note- more to come of course, I am just trying to figure out a way to bring the story to a close so any comments will help thanx. 


	5. Worse Case

The Longest Day Part 5  
  
Note- Yet again thanks for the reviews and I will try to keep this story rolling if I can. Oh and I named the two guys I just realized they were unnamed.  
  
Carter sat calmly as the man held the gun to his head "Jay what do you want me and Max to do?"  
  
"Leave them both here we don't have time now that your cover has been blown"  
  
Max glanced at his partner and quickly grabbed the phone from beside Carter and ripped it from the wall "Come on Bill lets go" they held their guns steadily and took Jay's hand to retrieve him from the floor.  
  
Benton watched as the three men walked calmly up the steps towards freedom. They closed and locked the door. Benton crawled beside Carter who was having trouble breathing as Benton ripped his sleeve off to bandage Carter's wound a loud screeching noise was heard from behind the door as the convicts pushed a large bookshelf in front of the door blocking it from view.  
  
Benton drew his attention back to Carter as he began to shake violently, Benton was unprepared and could do nothing but hold Carter through his raging seizure. "Come on man, it's ok just stay with me" he prayed for help only to be greeted by a deafening silence.  
  
Carter's eyes began to flutter as the world slowly came back to him. "What? Where?..."  
  
"Shh... save your breath it'll be ok I'll get us out of here" Benton thought hard of anyway to get out of the basement he knew that without medical assistance that Carter would have no chance. Just then Benton remembered his cell phone he searched his pockets and found nothing.  
  
After scanning the floor for his phone and not finding anything he stared at the blue cake all over the floor and upon searching through the dessert he found his phone covered in frosting.  
  
Benton dialed the police station to ask for help.  
  
"Hello this is doctor Benton I need agent Kennedy right now" only seconds went by before agent Kennedy responded but to Benton it seemed like an eternity  
  
"Hello this is agent Kennedy"  
  
"This is Dr. Benton I am at the motel and I need help me and my colleague are trapped in the basement and he is severely injured"  
  
"Ok, we have a warrant out for the two men I thought to be agents and this so called Jay, we have a crew on their way they should be there within 10 to 15 minutes can you hold out that long?"  
  
Benton sighed "Do we have a choice?" Benton's attention was taken away by Carter's abrupt coughing upon examination Benton noticed blood dripping from the corner of Carter's mouth. "Damn it" he pulled the phone back to his ear "Get that crew here soon I don't think Carter has much time" "Click" Benton rushed to Carter's side.  
  
"Carter? Come on man talk to me stay awake can you hear me?"  
  
Carter slowly nodded his head as he was hit with a more violent coughing fit. Benton raised carter to a sitting position until the attack subsided. Carter's ravaged body trembled and his voice cracked as he spoke "How ... does...it ...look?"  
  
"You'll be alright man, not to bad" Benton's voice broke as he felt tears forming in his eyes while watching his former med student's life slip away. Not again was all he could think.  
  
Carter finally succumbed to his exhaustion and faded in to a heavy sleep. It seemed like Days had passed when the sirens were finally heard. Benton ran up the stairs and stood behind the door "We're in here!" he screamed while pounding on the door.  
  
It took the rescue team only a moment to realize where the shouts were coming from. Benton was relieved as he heard the familiar screech of the book shelf as it was moved aside. Within seconds paramedics were in the basement intubating Carter and staring IVs.  
  
"We are to far from county mercy is our only hope" one paramedic stated as they worked to bring Carter's blood pressure up.  
  
Benton looked agitated "If you drive fast we can be at county in 30 minutes, Mercy is inadequate for this type of trauma he wouldn't have a chance"  
  
"This is your call, Doctor, that was just my opinion"  
  
"I will take full responsibility for what ever occurs, just keep working" Benton got back to work as he noticed carters heart rate drop dangerously low. "He must have internal bleeding he isn't losing all of this blood from his arm"  
  
Only moments later "Paddles...charge 100...clear"... "Damn it charge 150... clear... normal sinus, we have to get his crit up, start a dopamine drip at five mgs per unit"  
  
"We are three minutes out Dr. Benton" the driver stated "Come on Carter hang in there man" As they pulled up to county Mark, Dr. Corday, and several nurses stood awaiting their arrival.  
  
Note- sorry if medical stuff is incorrect, I will try to make to medical stuff seem real and most likely, worse case scenario more made up stuff. If you review that you don't mind I will continue without a thought to medical preciseness and so on. Hope you enjoyed either way. 


	6. Findings

The Longest Day Part 6  
  
Note- Hope you enjoy, and you have been forewarned about the lingo so read on and review. Thanks!  
  
As they open the ambulance doors time seems to stand still for a moment as everyone takes in the appearance of their friend and colleague but the sound of alarms going off jerked everyone back to reality.  
  
Mark grabbed the side of the gurney to roll it inside "We will take him to trauma room 1, lets go!" He looked up at Benton with a shear look of fright as they entered the room "On my count one...two...three... What's his BP?"  
  
Medical staff stood outside the room watching and praying. They all wondered why as they listened to the doctors and nurses work on Carter. Pictures and old memories flashed in their heads.  
  
They all watched as Dr. Benton shocked Carter back to sinus before he began seizing, Benton lifted the bag by the railing of the gurney "he has internal bleeding, call the OR tell them to set up a room"  
  
A nurse ran out of the room "Call the OR Carter has to go up now!" She quickly disappeared through the doors back into the chaos of the trauma room.  
  
Only moments later Carter was being rolled out towards the elevator, still unconscious, to go up to the awaiting OR. Benton was by his side at the ready for the next step to save Carter.  
  
As the elevator doors closed Mark stood there as if waiting to wake up from a horrible dream. Sadly this was life and he had a job to do as an MVA pulled up and Mark trading his now blood stained attire for a fresh gown and gloves.  
  
...up in the OR...  
  
As Benton scrubbed for the impending surgery Dr. Ramono entered "So Peter it seems our young Dr. Carter can't catch a break" Benton ignored Ramono to worried with Carters condition. Once he had finished preparing himself for the surgery he enters the room just as the alarms began going off "What the hell happened? He was stable" the nurse stood there shocked at the situation.  
  
Benton checked all of the numbers to find them all fairly normal only to find that a wire had lost its placing in the pulse ox upon plugging it in the sound stopped and relief flushed over Benton.  
  
Ramona entered "What happened I heard the alarms?" Benton met Ramono's gaze "It was a false alarm, shall we start?" The Two men began cutting into Carters abdomen repairing the damage done by the harsh blows of the made men and the puncture wound caused by a broken rib.  
  
They worked for three hours repairing the damage, when they noticed a slight tremor in Carter's hand. "Damn it!" Benton expressed his finding by raising Carter's arm slightly off the table. Ramono looked for only a moment before realizing the worst was yet to come for Carter.  
  
"He has an aneurysm, but where is it" upon evaluation "found it, it's by his heart"  
  
Benton looked down at Carter's face as he spoke "Ok lets fix it, where's the balloon?" Moments later a crisis had been avoided "Good thing you caught that Peter"  
  
As they closed Carter up they noticed a crowd had form awaiting the results. When they rolled Carter out to bring him to his new room Benton could feel the tension fade once they realized that he was still alive.  
  
Benton stayed by his bedside scared to leave him when agent Kennedy came quietly in to the room "How is he?" "He is doing better, but we will have to wait to know for sure. Did you find those guys?"  
  
"Sorry, but we haven't been able the get anything on these guys but we have warrants out for all of them and detailed pictures on file as well, I would like to thank you for your help and I promise that we will find them but until then I will have a guard outside his door for protection. His name is agent Handley and he is one of our best" with that he left the room.  
  
Benton returned his eyes to Carter who looked so helpless "Why man? Just don't give up, we are all here for you" Benton watched as Carter's eye's fluttered open. "Hey man can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand" he picked up Carter's hand and felt a small bit of pressure.  
  
Carter struggled to speak "Sorry man you can't speak we had to intubate you and i will remove the tube later but its to much of a risk right now" carter motioned his hand as if writing something, peter reached for the table by the bed and brought back a pad and a pen and handed them to Carter.  
  
Carter wrote quickly on the paper 'Are you ok?' Benton looked back at carter and nodded his head "yeah man I am fine and you will be ok too"  
  
Benton explain all that had happened after Carter fell unconscious to be greeted with a new message 'Thank you' just then shouts were heard in the hall. Benton got up to see what was going on.  
  
Agent Kennedy was explaining to a few staff members including Mark and Elizabeth that they had it under control, but the staff seemed cynical and confused with the situation. "How could you let this happen don't you screen your employees?" Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"Yes we do, these two men have been with the force for seven years, we are still trying to find their motive, but all of their files are blank finger prints and DNA tests have been done and nothing has turned up, for all we know this is all connected to the man known as Jay and his brother Paul but that is all that I can tell you as of now."  
  
Shock overcame the crowd as they took in all of the information and connected the pieces. Agent Kennedy left them as he went to call the station to see if anything else had been found.  
  
Benton re-entered Carter's room to find him sleeping and a new message resting on the board. 'I tried to stay awake but I was too tired sorry, please tell everyone thanks for everything' Benton scramble for a piece of tape and posted the massage on the door outside of Carter's room.  
  
Benton sat with Carter watching the shadows of people's feet as they passed the door and stopped to read the note, he got up for a moment to check the clock outside of the room and when he looked at the sign before continuing his position beside Carter he realized that it was full of signatures and hopeful remarks.  
  
Note- more to come the next part will be up soon b/c I have a great idea for it so enjoy and review. 


	7. Recovery

The Longest day Part 7  
  
Note- got bored decided to write the next chapter, hope that you all enjoy.  
  
...A few hours later...  
  
Mark enters the room to find Benton fast asleep in the chair by Carter's bed, and he also realizes that carter is awake and alert. He pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down in a soft whisper he talked to Carter "How are you doing?" Carter slowly raises his hand and points to the tube. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" Carter nods quickly to make his point. Only seconds later Carter was coughing and trying to speak but mark cautioned him not to rush. "Slow down Carter give yourself a minute" the coughs woke Benton from his slumber with a start. He leaned forward to make sure Carter was alright and was greeted by Mark and Carter in unison "Good morning"  
  
Benton checked all of Carter's stats finding them all fairly normal but his blood pressure kept changing, Benton ignored it as a symptom from the medication. Mark Checked Carter's bandages "Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, but I am kind of thirsty" Benton made a swift move to the table beside the bed returning with a cup of ice chips. "Here you go man"  
  
Carter took two spoonfuls of the ice chips before handing them back "Thanks" the room succumbed to silence only to be broken by Mark's pager "They need me down stairs I'll be back later Carter" just as he got up from his chair Benton's pager went off.  
  
"It's the ER; we'll be back carter get some rest" then the two doctors left the room at a quick pace. Only seconds later the door to Carter's room slowly crept open and a shadowy figure entered.  
  
"Hello, whose there?" carter questioned the darkness that engulfed the room as the stranger turned off the lights. Suddenly Carter felt a strong gaze on him, he tried to scream for help but was met by a sharp punch to his jaw then a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth.  
  
The man moved close to Carter's ear and whispered "Now, now wouldn't want any of that now would we?" The sound of the man's voice sent chills through Carter. "Now doc I left the party a little early so I decided to bring it back here just for you, but where is the gratitude?" He switched on the light above Carter revealing himself in the light.  
  
He reached behind his back and brought out the familiar knife "Any last words doc?" he cruelly ripped the tape from Carter's mouth. As carter reached to wipe his face Jay caught his arm and secured it to the railing of the gurney "No funny stuff doc" he repeated the action with Carter's other hand.  
  
Carter knew better then to scream, knowing that such an action wouldn't help his chances so he had to ask a question "Where's the guard?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Well you see he went on a coffee break in the janitor's closet" a grin passed over his lips "The police department is going to hell now a days isn't it?" Carter just nodded his head. Jay reached behind his back again revealing a small syringe with an unknown liquid inside of it. "You know what doc? I don't think that I am ready to kill you yet" he tapped the side of the needle removing the air "But you never know this may just do the trick" Jay pulled the tape back over Carter's mouth then he placed the needle to Carter's IV and inserted the liquid. "Bye doc maybe I'll see you around then again maybe I won't" with that he pulled the needle out and turned off the machines surrounding Carter "Wouldn't want the alarms to alert anyone of this now would I" he turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Benton and mark reached the Admit desk only to be notified that they were not the ones who beeped them, fear overcame the two doctors as the took off at a run for the stairs. Once at Carter's door they opened it quickly to find the machines silent as they should be but something was missing there was no steady beep or any illumination from the machines. Suddenly they heard a clanking noise. Benton turned on the lights to find Carter in the throws of a violent seizure Him and Mark ran over to the bed and removed the duct tape and reconnected the machines.  
  
Benton yelled out "We need some help in here" he looked up at Mark "where the hell is that guard?" Carter's seizure continued on for over five minutes before subsiding and after being shocked several times a normal rhythm was heard on the monitors.  
  
A nurse ran into the room "They found the guard he was gagged and tied in the janitor's closet"  
  
It seemed like a nightmare Carter tried to open his eyes but he couldn't move at all he just listened to the voices surrounding him. Pain surged through him like electricity then he was left in silence, he felt alone until he heard a familiar voice "It's alright man, you gave us another scare but your strong it will be ok" Carter felt safe as he gave up on opening his eyes and feel asleep.  
  
He opened his eyes to be met by a bright light above him he moved his arms to block the light but they wouldn't move exhaustion swept over his body as he vied for Benton's attention, but with the tube in his throat again and no motor skills he was fighting a losing and exhausting battle. Carter fell asleep once again hoping to awake with more energy.  
  
Luckily the next time he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Benton, Mark, Ramono, and Corday. They all watched him eagerly as he slowly opened his eyes to greet them. His body tingled like pins and needles as he realized that he could move his arms. Carter squinted at the light and was pleased when Mark turned it off. Carter listened to the doctors as they discussed what should be done next. Carter tugged on Marks jacket to get his attention and yet again motioned to the tube in his throat "Carter you have been through a lot and in order to be safe we are going to keep the tube in for just a little longer" Carter nodded his head in agreement. The movement sent a flash of pain down Carter's back. The group watched him cringe in pain.  
  
Carter kept his eyes closed tightly and didn't move afraid of the effect. He heard the mumbles around him as darkness closed in then the pain grew stronger and all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart.  
  
Note- Check in tomorrow for more, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Lost and found

The Longest Day Part 8  
  
Note- I am really getting into this myself, I don't want to end it so I am going to try to keep this one going for a while and there might be a sequel once I am done so keep a look out. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Benton moved beside Carter "Can you hear me man? Come on Carter" he looked around the room trying to search for the solution but he found nothing.  
  
Mark placed his hand on Benton's shoulder "He's out, we will have to wait and see what was given to him whatever it is its causing this"  
  
Carter felt as if he was endlessly falling when suddenly he was consumed with a harsh coldness that made him shake. He felt alone as he urged himself to wakeup but to no avail. He heard distant voices but was unable to make any sense of them.  
  
Benton watched Carter shiver and covered him with a blanket and ordered warm saline. He stared down at his former student's face asking himself what he truly taught Carter. The room had emptied out as Benton sat there waiting. "Carter was good have I taught you, you've taught me that its ok to have friends and to care man, but we have more to learn from each other so don't give up"  
  
Carter listened intently but only heard certain words 'Carter...its ok to...give up' Carter wondered if what he heard was true or if his mind was just playing tricks on him, he struggled to wake up but it seemed to be getting harder to do the voices where fading away and he was left in pure darkness. Then he noticed a bright red light swirling around him, as he watched it a blue light joined the red one circling him. He became warmer as lights filled the emptiness. For the first time in a long while he felt free and there was no pain just him and nothing more.  
  
Benton reached for the paddles "300... clear" he waited a moment before hearing the satisfying sound of the monitor as Carter's heart rate became steady.  
  
Without warning Carter was swept back to darkness and a world of anguish and pain the only thought in his mind was 'why?' but he answered it himself 'because I don't give up not when I have the choice' with that he fought his urge to disappear into the darkness and found sweet consciousness.  
  
Carter opened his eyes dazed and a little confused, his thoughts were all jumbled and he couldn't remember what had happened. He realized that he was in the hospital and searched his mind for an answer 'stabbing? No it couldn't be, Lucy?' then he slowly remembered 'No it was... Jay!' he ran through everything he could remember before even noticing that he was being watched.  
  
"Hello Carter" Elizabeth said in a sweet comforting voice. "I do hope your feeling better, Peter asked me to stay here with you I hope you don't mind" Carter just stared up happy not to be alone. "Are you in any pain Carter?" He nodded his head signifying that he was in discomfort, with that Elizabeth gave him some more morphine hoping to sooth the pain. "If we don't have anymore problems, there is a chance that you can leave in two or three days and we could remove that silly tube in a few hours if that's what you want?" Carter nodded his approval. "You've been out for a while, almost two days" Carter's eyes widened in shock. "I don't mean to keep you awake I am sure that you need your rest" she ran her hand through Carter's hair lulling him to sleep.  
  
When he woke up a few hours later the first thing he noticed was that the tube was gone then that he wasn't in as much pain as he was earlier. He turned his head over to notice that Elizabeth was fast asleep with her head rested on his arm. He lifted up his other hand and moved her hair off of her face and a smile played on his lips as he watched her sleep so peacefully.  
  
Marked walked into the room and carter quickly lifted his finger to his mouth "Shh... she is sleeping" he whispered as he motioned his eyes to her still form. Mark quietly sat down next to Carter on the other side of the bed  
  
"How are you feeling Carter?"  
  
"A lot better but ummm... I can't move my arm"  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Carter motioned to Elizabeth "Oh I see" he laughed slightly and Carter smiled.  
  
"So how is everyone doing without me? Is it chaotic down there?" He laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh it's crazy no one knows what to do without you, but really everyone has been worried about you, your grandmother stopped by yesterday and said that she would return for another visit today or tomorrow"  
  
Their attention was stolen by Elizabeth slowly lifting her head and rubbing her eyes. "Hello, how long have been asleep" she looks at her watch slightly dazed.  
  
"A few hours I would guess, you are so cute when your asleep" Carter smiled "But not as cute as me" his smile grew  
  
"No one can compete with you Carter" she said as she stood up "I am going to get a cup of coffee, I'll be back later" she left the room and mark and carter talked for a while before Mark was paged to the ER and Benton returned to Carter's room.  
  
A few days later Carter was finally allowed to leave the hospital, "Have you heard anything new about Jay?" Carter asked a little worried  
  
Agent Kennedy looked at Carter honestly "No we haven't found anything since your attack here, but we are going to keep a guard by your apartment, it may be a good idea to stay with someone you trust for safety, just take care we are doing all that we can" with that he left Carter thinking of who he could stay with.  
  
Peter came in to take him home "Hey man, are you ready?"  
  
"Sure, but ummm..."  
  
"Uhh... I was wondering with all that's happened maybe you should stay at my house until its safe"  
  
"Really, that would be great I was just about to ask you about that. Thank you"  
  
They left the hospital ten minutes later with many send offs. Carter sat still while Benton drove on to Carter's apartment so he could retrieve some of his belongings for his stay. When they stopped out front of the apartment both of them went up to Carter's apartment. Once they went to open the door something wasn't right, the door wasn't locked or even closed. Carter's face became pale as he imagined the possibilities.  
  
Note- next chapter coming later today or tomorrow, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Comments help a lot and the reviews rock. 


	9. Home

The Longest Day Part 9  
  
Note- I saw your review Shadow Spade and decided to write this part for you. So smile be happy and read on.  
  
...at Carter's apartment...  
  
Benton stepped in front of Carter in order to protect him, he slowly opened the door but found it empty. Both of them walked in to see that Carter's belongings had been searched through and that his apartment was a total wreck.  
  
A sound from the back of the apartment made Carter step back, Benton moved forward into the hall "Whose in here?" a man walked casually out into the hallway towards Benton and Carter. They felt relieved as they noticed his badge but still not fully convinced of his identity. They took a few moments to make sure that it wasn't a trick.  
  
The policeman introduced himself "Hello, I am Henry agent Kennedy sent me, if you will excuse me for a moment I am supposed to call him once you arrive to check in" with that he walked over to the phone and made the call. "Yes sir they just arrived, ok...ok...alright..." he turned his gaze to Carter "He would like to speak with you" he handed the phone to Carter.  
  
"Hello" Carter said "Yes sir... no...I am going to stay with Dr. Benton... yes...I will... ok...bye" Carter handed the phone to the policeman to hang it back up. "Ummm... what happened?" Carter asked with a thread of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well it seems that Jay's agent friends trashed it before we could get here, the bureau will pay the damage" Carter nodded as he scanned his surroundings; he slowly made his way to his room to gather his belongings. He grabbed a few shirts and pants to get him through a few days and he stuffed them into a rolling suitcase. He took only what was necessary.  
  
He walked down the hallway back to where Benton and Henry were discussing the safety procedures for the situation. "Hey I'm ready to go if you are" he said before the phone began to ring. Carter quickly answered it "Hello" only a moment later he became pale, he covered up the mouth piece "It's him, he called" Henry grabbed the phone and began a trace but it was no use he was on a cell phone.  
  
Jay asked to speak to Carter but Henry refused and Jay hung up the phone followed by Henry. "What the hell is going on" Benton chimed in "We are leaving now" he said as he lifted Carter's bag and motion for Cater to follow him.  
  
Benton helped Carter down the stairs with the guard following close behind for protection. "Agent McKay and Fox will be at your house Dr. Benton" Benton just nodded as he placed Carters belongings in the trunk and help Carter into the car. A few minutes later they were back to silence as Carter and Benton just sat there waiting to arrive at their destination. Benton would momentarily glance over at Carter concern for him but no words were spoken. Once they arrived at Benton's home they walked up to the door where they were meted by the two agents and told of their posts around the house.  
  
Carter took a quick shower and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Benton made some chicken soup for dinner since all he had in his house were a few cans of soup, bread and peanut butter.  
  
Carter slowly sat down on the couch clenching his fist as a wave of pain ran through him. Once seated he examined the room noticing a few pictures of Benton and his family "Is this you?" he called out, Benton walked in to the room soup in hand and looked at the picture on the table. "Yes that's me with me teacher in med school" the conversation ended there as the two men sat eating their warm soup. Carter didn't eat much of his but Benton hadn't expected him too.  
  
Benton watched as Carter yawned and blinked his eyes tiredly. "You look tired Carter lets get you to bed" Benton walked over to carter and helped him up; from there they moved a short distance to the nearby bedroom. "Here you go... are you ok?" Carter looked up from his sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thank you for all this" Benton watched him lay down before he turned out the light and returned to the living room to watch some TV before he retired for the night.  
  
Benton fell asleep on the couch but was awoken by a load thud. He looked around confused until he heard faint calls for help. "Damn it" Carter said as Benton entered the room to find Carter on the floor in obvious pain.  
  
"What happened man, are you ok?" Benton helped carter back into bed.  
  
"I'm ok I just fell is all, I heard a noise and tried to get up to see what it was but my legs decided against it" he said with a faint smile "Sorry I woke you up, I am just a little skittish you know?"  
  
"Yeah I understand, but go back to sleep you are safe here" he walked out of the room, and decided to sleep on the couch so he could be close enough to keep an eye on Carter and help him if he was needed.  
  
Benton had finally fallen asleep when a familiar thud awoke him he smiled thinking of how Carter thought it was stupid earlier he walked towards the room but there was no sound. He went to open the door but it was locked his heart began pounding in his chest. He ran to the front door to warn the cops but no one was out there. He ran back to the door and began hitting it with his fist but no answer or sound was heard he ran for the phone and called agent Kennedy to ask for help.  
  
"Hello this is Dr. Benton there is an emergency at my home the guards are gone and I believe that Carter is in trouble" he explained his situation as he pushed at the door. After hanging up the phone he ran at the door with all of his might but nothing happened.  
  
Seconds later he heard laughter...  
  
Note- well that's all until tomorrow hope you liked it. 


	10. Fear

The Longest Day Part 10  
  
Note- This will be the only part for today so you will have to wait till tomorrow for the next part sorry!  
  
...In Carter's room...  
  
Jay hovers over Carter with a gun in one hand and the knife in the other. Carter thinks to himself if it is all a dream or whether this is actually taking place. Jay places the knife in his belt to free one of his hands. With his now free hand he grabs Carter and pulls him from the bed slamming him to the ground creating a loud thud. He then places the gun to Carter's head "Be very quiet doc" Jay turned his head as he noticed the door knob being turned but luckily he had locked it upon entering the room. Then a repetitive knocking on the door took Jay's attention for a moment, but when it stopped he focused back on Carter he leaned towards Carter's ear and whispered "looks like your friend gave up" then he started to laugh menacingly.  
  
He grabbed Carter's arm and twisted him on to his stomach while pinning his arm behind him. Carter screamed in agony and was met by the end of the gun as it smashed into the back of his head rendering him unconscious for a few short moments. Carter was getting tired of all of this being scared and all the pain why should he even listen to this psychotic mess of a person. He tried to think of anything to get himself out of this. First he had to free his arm if he was going to have any chance at all.  
  
Carter laid his head down to pretend to be unconscious as he listened to Benton from outside of the door "Carter, are you alright?" Jay slowly stood up after acknowledging that Carter was out. He walked over to the door "Your friend is just fine I am taking really good care of him" he said waiting for Benton's response.  
  
During this time Carter sat himself up beside the bed out of Jay's view he noticed the knife was on the floor it fell out of Jay's belt at some point. Carter picked up the weapon; he looked over the bed to see what Jay was doing.  
  
"Leave him the hell alone" Benton yelled from the other side of the door. Jay just stood there for a moment before answering. "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
Carter was glad to see that the conversation was keeping Jay distracted. He lifted himself up to a standing position avoiding all of the pain his body felt. He was running on pure anger and adrenaline. He held the knife firmly in his hand as he walked slowly towards Jay by the door. Carter held the knife behind his back concealing just in case Jay was to see him.  
  
"I am tired of this I have more important thing to do" jay stated as he turned away from the door to find Carter standing a few feet behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing doc?" He said as he lifted his gun only to drop it to the floor in a mocking manor. "Try me doc" he said as he raised his hands to fighting position.  
  
Carter stood his ground knowing that Jay had the advantage but that he had a chance now that he was armed. Carter didn't break his gaze on Jay as he tried to anticipate his next move. Jay moved in and took a swing but Carter moved quickly sending pain through his back as he ducked, but he stood back up ready for anything that Jay might try.  
  
None of this fazed Jay he simply stepped back for a moment "So doc feeling a little better?" Jay said sarcastically not expecting a response. Carter stepped forward "Much better" he said as he revealed the knife. "How are you?" he said with a slight smile.  
  
Jay reached around his belt to find that the knife was indeed his. "Damn it" he said shocked at the situation he was now in. Jay looked down at his gun but stopped short of picking it up when Carter gripped the knife tightly and gave his a threatening stare.  
  
Benton stood outside of the door listening to the two men speak, he then ran to his kitchen in hopes of finding anything to pick the lock with. He found a paper clip and as he walked back to the door he straightened it out. He bent down still able to hear the voices and got to work trying to open the door. 'Where the hell are the cops?' ran through his head. As if timed perfectly sirens were heard at a short distance.  
  
The sound of the sirens distracted Carter and Jay lunged at him with full force causing both of them to crash to the ground. Upon hitting the ground Carter lost control of the knife as it slipped under the bed and out of his reach. Jay grabbed carter from his sides and squeezed his back as Carter screamed in pain he brought his knee up hitting Jay in the back causing him to groan in pain. With the moment of opportunity Carter pushed Jay off of him and pushed himself away from Jay.  
  
The policemen entered the house armed and ready Benton put up his arms as he rose to his feet "They are in there" he said while pointing to the closed bedroom door. Agent Kennedy walked up beside Dr. Benton "You can put your arms down, is he armed?" Benton wasn't sure "I don't know, but I would think that he would be" he answered. Then a scream of pain was heard then another thud. Agent Kennedy looked at his men "we have to get in there" he stated upon grabbing his gun out of its holster.  
  
Jay regained his composure and reached for the knife under the bed, Carter watched him carefully with a secret. Jay moved towards Carter slowly mocking him with the knife. "Well I guess every party has an ending" he said as he moved closer the Carter. Carter just sat there uncaring and unwilling to listen, he played along with Jay acting scared and unsure but he knew better. Jay watched Carter pleased with what he saw. "I hate to end it so soon but there are some cops out there and this may just be my last chance" he took the knife firmly in his hand...  
  
Note- Well there you have it, what will happen next? Well I know, but you will have to wait until the next update. Have a nice day. 


	11. The End Or Is It?

The Longest Day Part 11  
  
Note- This may just be the end of the story, but you never know.  
  
Jay pushed forward at Carter, Carter quickly pulled out the gun and "Bang" The blow didn't stop Jay's forward movement as the knife struck Carter through his stomach. Blood surrounded both men.  
  
Benton and the police waiting outside burst into the room.  
  
Benton rushed over to Carter who was still alert as a paramedic took control of Jay. Jay was conscious as well but the pain in his side caused him to give up his fight.  
  
Carter looked on as they wheeled Jay out of the room and he was left there with Benton and a few cops. "Hey Dr. Benton, how bad does it look" Carter said seemingly unfazed by his injuries.  
  
"It will be ok" he said worried for his friend, they placed Carter on a gurney and took him out to the ambulance. Carter laid on the gurney replaying the events of the past few days. He watched the paramedics and Benton work on him.  
  
They arrived at County and an all too familiar feeling was felt throughout the people. They were all happy to see that Carter was alert and talking.  
  
They rushed him to trauma room 1 and worked to repair the damage before sending him up to the OR for internal bleeding. On his way up to surgery he drifted off for only a moment. He could hear Benton "He's coding charge to 100...clear..." that's all it took and he was back fighting to stay awake.  
  
He laid in the OR waiting for the next step as Benton came in "It's over now man" Carter looked deep into Benton's eyes and said "Its always over until it begins" then he was out. Throughout the surgery Benton replayed those words finding there meaning both disturbing and comforting at the same time.  
  
Carter came out of surgery a few hours later. When he awoke he was surrounded by doctors, nurses, and a few policemen.  
  
Once extubated, Carter thanked everyone.  
  
Agent Kennedy stood by the railing "Sorry, we couldn't do more for you Dr. Carter but Jay and his pals are behind bars and you are safe" he paused for a moment as Benton stepped beside him. "How are you feeling Carter?"  
  
Carter said with a raspy voice "I feel like it has all been just one long day" with that he drifted off to sleep as the room emptied. Benton stayed with Carter through the night. It was finally over he thought to himself.  
  
Carter returned to work a few weeks later after some intensive care and physical therapy. "Hey Carter welcome back" Mark said while grabbing some charts. "Good to be back" Carter answered. He looked around at all the patients and the chaos of the ER "Looks like its going to be a long day"  
  
Note- It is up to you the reviewers if I continue this story or if this is how it ends. If you want more to happen then I would be pleased to extend this story and fill it full of as much angst as humanly possible or I can start another story maybe more angst or humor whatever works, but it is all up to you I could also move on and just come back with a sequel to this story whatever you guys want. Have a nice day and I look forward to your choice. 


	12. Power

The Longest Day Part 12  
  
Note- Sorry for the wait, but it gave me time to think about the story I and I have some ideas to keep it going so I hope that you enjoy. This story leaves off exactly where I left it.  
  
..."Looks like its going to be a long day" Carter walked slowly into the lounge. Mark watched his every move and could see the pain surrounding Carter, but he also saw true determination.  
  
Carter was greeted by Dave sitting at the table eating cereal "Hey Carter, how's it going?" Dave asked as he watched Carter open his locker. "Need any help?"  
  
Carter looked at Dave "No thanks Dave, I'm ok, how are you?" he asked trying to change the subject. Dave stood up and walked over to Carter and bent down to pick up Carter's bag.  
  
"Here you go man" He said as he lifted it up for Carter. Carter removed the contents of the bag and placed everything inside of his locker. He closed the locker and thanked Dave for his help. Dave watched Carter for a moment, "Hey Carter" he called. Dave picked up the crutches in the corner "Here man" he said hopping Carter would take them and without being offended.  
  
Carter looked at Dave holding the crutches "Thanks I was looking for those I could really use them" he said with a hint of a smile as he took them and left the lounge.  
  
Carter headed for the admit desk looking for some charts. He wrote his name on the board to indicate his work load. As he turned around to get started he was met by Deb "Hey Carter, looking good" she said blushing slightly.  
  
Carter smiled at her warmly "Don't I always" he teased. "Hey Deb you want to help me out in the suture room I got multiple lacerations to a drunk and unruly" he looked at her puppy eyed willing her to agree.  
  
Deb stepped in front of Carter "You know what I would love to help you out" she leaned to Carter's ear and whispered "We have an audience" Carter turned his head slightly to catch Dave intently watching their every move. Carter tried to lean towards Deb but pain shot through his back. Deb grabbed Carter's arms to straighten him up "Are you ok John?" she asked in a worried manor.  
  
"I'm ok, just can't lean forward like that" he watched Deb's worried expression fade slightly "it's ok, I promise" he said still sure that she wasn't convinced. "Come on we have a patient waiting doctor" Carter said softly. Deb smiled and followed him to the suture room.  
  
They walked in as carter read the name on the chart "Mr. Drake" he said looking away from the chart "Where is he?" Carter asked as he turned to Deb as if expecting her to know. Deb was silent as she looked around the room. Carter peered down at the chart "Says here that he was in restraints" he showed Dab the chart "We better report this" he said ready to leave the room when a noise caught his attention. "What was that?"  
  
Carter walked towards the cabinet and slowly opened the door. A man in a uniform fell out knocking Carter off balance sending both of them crashing to the floor.  
  
Deb ran over to help the two men. She noticed that the man from the closet was a cop and made her way over to him to untie him. He had bruises in his face and arms Deb looked over at Carter sitting up rubbing his back. "What happened?" Deb asked.  
  
"Hey man you ok? Sorry about that" the cop directed his words to Carter. Carter met his gaze "Yeah I'm ok just a little sore, so what's going on?" Carter reiterated Deb's question.  
  
"Well the guy that was in this room is a convict, him and some of his buddies got hold of alcohol and a fight broke out this guy came out of it with some bad cuts, so we brought him here to get fixed up, we put him in restraints for safety but he found a way out of them, I am so sorry about all of this I will alert the department but until then no one can enter or exit this hospital without me seeing them first so I can identify them" The cop stood up shaking away a wave of dizziness, he reached his hand down to Carter who was fumbling with his crutches "Here man" he helped Carter up and steadied him before exiting the room.  
  
Deb came to Carter's side "You ok?" she questioned. Carter looked at her caring expression. "I'm fine, you know I have said that a lot today" he said jokingly. "We should go make sure everyone knows about this situation" Carter stated with authority. They left the room and made their way to the admit area where Carter took control of the situation.  
  
Carter informed everyone of the problem at hand and the protocol that was in place. In only a few short moments the doors were blocked by officers and the patients were not adhering to the rules now in place. The officers had to work to keep order but it was no use the patients were scared. Carter switched on the microphone and began to explain the situation. "Hi, my name is Dr. Carter and I know that you are scared but the officers surrounding you are here to protect you, all of you are safe and if you wish to leave you must be identified then you can leave and we can move on, but in order for this to work we all have to stay together and not panic Just relax and a doctor will attend to you shortly so that you may be released. Thank you" Carter placed the Microphone on the desk and turned it off.  
  
He watched as the people calmed down and waited to be seen. Carter turned to Dr. Greene "What do you think about doing some power rounds to get these people out of here?" Dr. Greene nodded his head and began calling orders as he gave Carter a radio. "Let's do it" Dr. Greene said watching the spirit Carter had and being happy to see it.  
  
The doctors and nurses worked for half of an hour triaging patients and clearing half of the waiting room. Mark looked at Carter and saw the strain in each of Carter's movements. "Hey Carter take a quick break in the lounge I'll meet you there in a few minutes" Carter finished administering Demerol on his patient and took Dr. Greene's advice. He walked towards the lounge hopping that it would be empty so he could think for a few minutes before Mark would arrive.  
  
Note- I know that it was a kind of slow chapter but the next one will be better I hope so read on. 


	13. fearless

The Longest Day Part 13  
  
Note- OMG I am shocked that I am at my 13th chapter it's my lucky number so I will do my best to make it a good one. All of the reviews rocked thank you guys so very much.  
  
Carter entered the lounge which was dark and silent. He made his way over to the couch beside the lockers and sat down. He removed his stethoscope and laid it across the arm of the furnishing. He leaned his head back letting it fall slowly as he brought his hands up to massage his neck.  
  
A noise from the far corner by the refrigerator caused him to snap his head up and survey the dark room. Without light he was unable to make out anything. After a few moments had gone by without another sound Carter began to relax again. He listened to the sirens outside and watched the lights stream through the room then disappear again.  
  
Carter closed his eyes and thought back through everything he had gone through. He pictured Lucy in his mind and wondered what she would be like as a doctor. His mind travels and gets stuck on the image of Lucy lying on the floor. It took him a while but he pulled himself back to reality. He blinked his eyes opened and sat in the darkness waiting for Mark to enter.  
  
Mark walked casually into the room wondering why the lights were out. "Carter, you in here?" he said not exactly expecting an answer.  
  
"Yeah I am on the couch" Mark moved to turn on the light and as the florescent light engulfed the room carter shielded his eyes "You know you should warn people before turning on a light" he lowered his arm as his eyes adjusted to the light. "So Dr. Greene what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he watched Mark pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey you want a cup?" Mark asked while motioning to the coffee maker. Carter shook his head. Mark sat down beside Carter and placed his drink in front of him on the coffee table. "I just want to make sure that you don't push to hard carter, you are a really determined person and I admire that but if you are in pain take a break none of us will think any less of you, you are a great doctor and we don't want you to strain yourself, we are all worried about you and want to make sure that you are ok" Carter smiled at the humbling remarks.  
  
"I know, I am sorry if I have been well secretive lately I don't mean to be its just easier not to get too many people involved. I am really thankful for all of your help and I understand what your saying, I do realize that when I came back last time I pushed myself to hard and almost didn't make it, but I promise you that I am taking it easier this time around, I am managing my pain and soon not now of course I will be able to get back to normal, but until then I'm ok with getting help even if I don't seem so receptive to it I am thankful for all of it" Carter watched Mark's expression loosen up. Mark and carter sat in silence for a moment, but it was short lived when Dave stuck his head in "We have a multiple gunshot victim ETA five minutes"  
  
Mark and Carter started to get up, but mark stopped Carter "Take some more time I can handle it" Carter smiled and replied jokingly "well if your sure you are ready for it that by all means" Mark smiled and exited the room leaving Carter alone with his thoughts again.  
  
Carter stood up and stretched his back he moved towards the door to turn out the lights. When it swung inwards colliding with Carter and sending him falling into a chair by the table, he hit the ground with his legs up over the chair. He went to lift his head up to get a view of the person standing by the door when the lights were switched off plunging the room into darkness. Carter tried to get up but pure pain rushed through in the attempt. He turned onto his side and listened to the footsteps slowly moving towards him.  
  
He felt the cold edge of the knife as it slashed across his leg causing him to yelp out in pain and in doing so the stranger in the room buckled down to his knees and covered carters mouth with duct tape. He sat up and laughed for a moment before speaking. "Remember this doc"  
  
Carter felt his heart beating in his chest. His mind ran in circles 'how could it be he is in jail? This isn't possible why? Is it actually Jay or is this a bad dream of torment and pain' the man Carter recognized as Jay got up briskly and licked the two doors to the lounge. Then his voice rang in Carter's head again "Just you and me doc, we really have to stop meeting like this" he walked around carter who lay still on the cold floor unsure of what was happening around him.  
  
Jay lifted Carter up and forced him into the corner. Pain surged through Carter's body with every move. Carter lifted his hand to remove the tape, but his action was paused when Jay kneeled in front of him "Do you really want to do that doc? I mean is it worth that much doc?"  
  
Carter looked Jay over for a moment and kept his fingers tightly griped on the corner of the tape. With one swift pull Carter removed the tape. "Don't call me doc Mr. Drake" His voice ridiculed Jay and frightened him for a moment.  
  
Carter rolled the tape into a ball in his hand as he waited for Jay to make the next move. Carter felt fearless he just sat there planning his escape. Jay showed Carter the knife hoping to awaken fear, but Carter didn't show any signs of emotion his eyes pierced through Jay like a dagger.  
  
"Nice act doc, so you're not scared right? Well does that mean you can't fell anything?" Jay voice trembled slightly He grasped carters arm and ran the knife slowly across his wrist. Carter didn't move he was determined to win. Carter quickly raised his other hand snatching the knife away from Jay.  
  
A knock interrupted the tension. "Hey is anybody in there?" Marks voice rang out through the room. Mark was talking to someone on the other side of the door. The other man knocked as well "Hey if you're in there just open the door" Benton asked.  
  
Carter found his opportunity "Yeah I am in here with Mr. Drake and I could use a little help" Jay's eyes widened with anger and he pulled out a gun and held it up to the ceiling and shot to warning shots.  
  
Note- All for now I will post the next chapter tomorrow, so until then read, review, and enjoy. Have a great day! ;-) 


	14. Plan

The Longest Day Part 14  
  
Note- Sorry for the wait I planed on submitting this yesterday but my computer wasn't up for it so better late then never. I hope that you like this chapter and that you find it was worth the wait. Thanks for the beta reader suggestion I am in the process of getting my friend to do it for me, but it will have to wait until this story is over. (  
  
As the two shots rang throughout the hallways of the ER Mark and Peter jumped and looked around for help. Two policemen came running up with confused expressions the taller of the two stood by Mark and peered into the dark room "What's going on here?" he questioned. Mark just looked up unsure of how to answer.  
  
"Mr. Drake is in there with one of our doctors and he is armed" Mark rambled off. Peter stood there waiting for the policemen to take action, but they decided to wait making Peter uncomfortable and worried. He looked around for an answer but nothing came Carter was alone and there was nothing that he could do to help him. All of this made Peter feel helpless and alone 'why aren't they doing anything? They have to try something we can't just sit here and do nothing' Peter's mind raced in circles as he urged himself to find a solution.  
  
"What about negotiating? I mean maybe that can calm him down" Peter suggested with a glint of hope. The shorter of the two policemen stepped forward "We will try everything we can and that is an option but right now we want to keep him here and unaware of our presence" Peter looked confused.  
  
"I am sure he knows that you guys are here, but you want to jeopardize a life" Peter didn't wait for the answer before turning away from him and trying to listen to conversation from within. Peter placed his stethoscope to his ears and held it against the door to the lounge. He listened carefully ignoring everything else around him.  
  
...In the lounge...  
  
Jay pulled up a chair and sat across from Carter. Hay stared blankly at Carter trying to plan his next move; he was lost unsure of his next move he never planed on it happening this way, but he would find a way to make in work.  
  
Carter sat still in his corner unsure of what would happen next but promising himself that he wouldn't give up he would fight till the end no mater how near or far off it may be. He examined Jay's expressions and realized that they all possessed confusion Carter now had something to work with he had to find a way to use Jay's mind against him 'but how?' he thought. Then like a bolt of lightning it hit him 'perfect' ran through his mind as he built up a strategy.  
  
Carter broke the silence with a slight mutter under his breath that was not comprehendible. Jay leaned forward "What did you say?" he asked while setting his gun at Carter. Carter just turned his head away and pretended to ignore him. Gripping the gun tighter "Answer me doc" he said hoping to get a stir from the remark.  
  
Carter glared at Jay happy for the response he was getting. "What did you say?" Carter asked. "I was thinking about something" jay looked him over "What the hell were you mumbling before doc?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing important" Carter said leading into his next statement. "Just that well stop me if I'm wrong, but come on so your brothers crazy that's his own problem not mine I didn't make him that way he was just well nuts on his own" Carter lowered his volume and muttered "must run in the family" it was just audible.  
  
Jay's eyes widened with anger "who do you think you are, dancing with death and what you don't think I'll kill you is that it well big mistake" Carter just looked up at Jay and smiled.  
  
"We all make mistakes why not make them big ones?" he said tauntingly working to provoke a response. And he got exactly what he asked for.  
  
Note- I know it is shorter then the other chapters but it will have to do you for today and I promise that tomorrow will come with a fresh update so enjoy and be happy. 


	15. Comand

The Longest Day Part 15  
  
Note- Thanks a ton for the reviews they rock. I don't have a beta reader yet, but next week my friend is going to do that for me so you guys will have to read the original. I hope that it is good (crossing fingers)  
  
Jay stood up and picked up his chair. Carter sat still knowing Jay's next move; as the chair came swinging at Carter's head he fell to his side avoiding contact with it, but sending sharp resonating pain throughout his body. He closed his eyes as the pain shot through him, but regained composure to avoid losing control of the situation. He moved his hands to push himself up, but his mussels refused to do the chore. Carter willed himself to move yet sparked no reaction. He could feel the world around him becoming numb as a deep endless pit of darkness overtook him in a wave of dizziness and strain.  
  
Jay moved in closer to Carter unsure if he was really out of it or just faking. He watched the still body and listened to the raspy breaths that filled the room. Jay pulled up another chair from around the table and sat closely to Carter as he worked out a new plan and tried to take control of the new situation.  
  
...In the hall...  
  
Peter listened to the conversation unsure of what he was hearing. Mark tapped Peter on the shoulder but he didn't stir from his position. Peter whispered softly "I can't hear Carter well but I hear Mr. Drake he doesn't sound happy... wait they stopped talking" A loud crash caused Peter to jump and pull his stethoscope from his ears. Just then one of the policemen walked up with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Peter gave them a puzzled look "We don't know, we are outside waiting just like you" there was anger building in Peter's voice as he spoke. He replaced his stethoscope and prepared to listen again, but there was no sound just emptiness that sent chills up Peter's spine.  
  
Peter lifted his head up as he looked at all of the faces surrounding him questioning him in without a word. "I can't hear anything" he said with a sigh as his mind ran through scenarios of 'what ifs' He pulled himself back to reality to find the noise of the ER comforting compared to the pure silence that haunts his thoughts.  
  
...Back to the lounge...  
  
Carter laid still as the world came back into focus he could fell Jay's eyes watching over him. He racked his brain trying to figure out a way to free himself from this situation. He opened his eyes slightly to see the shadows under the door. Carter wondered why no one was helping him and how they could just leave him there with a psycho.  
  
Jay watched as Carter opened his eyes, but did not stir from his position. Jay could hear the muffled voices outside of the door. He turned his head to see the shadows and wondered what would happen next and how much longer he would have to make his next move which brought about the thought of what his next move should be. All the questions racing through Jay's head caused him to rub his temples as he felt a head ache coming on.  
  
Carter willed all of his strength to lift himself up, but it was still no use he needed help. He prayed for someone to come to his aid, but he was alone for now and would have to save himself. He closed his eyes tightly as a wave of pain ran up his spine leaving him with a pounding in his head. His chest felt like it was on fire as he took each breath. He coughed slightly and could fell the blood as it trickled from the corner of his mouth. He felt like he was dieing as chills over took his ravaged body.  
  
Jay needed to find a way out and he knew that Carter was his only hope so killing him as of yet would not him any good. Jay stood up from the chair and knelt down beside the fragile form of Dr. John Carter. He lifted him up to a standing position and carter yelped out of pain. "Walk" Jay growl the order as he roughly pushed the gun to Carter's back "Don't mess around or I'll kill you and whoever gets in the way". Jay leaned himself against the door to the lounge where he could hear the people talking outside. He knocked his free hand against the door to gather their attention.  
  
"Get away from the door and if there are any cops out there drop your weapons or the doc here dies, you have ten seconds to move out of the way you play along and all will be ok" with that he could hear their feet moving along the floor away from the lounge. Jay unlocked the door and stepped out revealing Carter in front of him.  
  
The hospital seemed silent as the shock of Carters physical appearance sank in. Behind the admit desk the nurses sobbed at the scene. Peter and Mark could feel their hearts braking at the sight. When Jay emerged anger and fear swept through the ER. Peter realized that Mr. Drake was the same guy as before. He felt the rage build up inside of him 'How could this be happening' obstructed his mind as he stared on in horror.  
  
Jay turned his head quickly as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Put the gun down!" he ordered. With that he wrapped his arm around Carter to keep him on his feet and pulled the gun around to the side of his head. He stared blindly at the policemen as he held his position. "Put the gun down!" he said again in a more forceful tone. He griped the gun tightly as if daring the policemen to disobey the command.  
  
With the threat obvious to everyone the Policemen lowered his weapon to the ground and helplessness engulfed the surrounding audience.  
  
Jay squeezed Carter to make him move with him and the action caused Carter to groan as he opened his eyes to see the horrible scene that he knew would stay with him forever. He watched his colleagues and friends stand there scared. He wished he could do something, but he was in no condition to win. Jay moved slowly for the exit as everyone looked on unsure of what to do next.  
  
Note- There you go, well I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow, but sadly no promises. Have a great day and review or e-mail whatever works. 


	16. Crazy

The Longest Day Part 16  
  
Note- You guys want a longer chapter well here you go I am aiming for 1500 to 2000 words so read and so on.  
  
As Jay moved closer to the door he began to struggle as Carter collapsed and he had to carry all of his weight. While he was distracted by Carter Peter saw an opportunity to react.  
  
As Jay stopped to position his arm differently around Carter he didn't realize Peter moving up to him with rage blaring in his eyes. Peter brought his arm back and with full force swung his closed fist and hit Jay square in the mouth causing him to fall over and fumble with his gun.  
  
Jay dropped Carter and he fell to the floor in a heap. Peter fell to his knees and began assessing Carter's injuries. "Come on Carter man can you hear me?" Peter squeezed Carter's hand as he prayed for a response. Carter began to close his hand to show that he was conscious. He opened his eyes to look back a Peter.  
  
"Where is he?" Carter asked in a hardly audible whisper. He saw jay move out of the corner of his eye but he was too late as he watched Peter fall back.  
  
The bullet went through Peter's arm causing no grave damage but either way it hurt. Peter grabbed his arm and looked at the blood then up at Jay as he sat up. By this time the two policemen had moved up and reequipped themselves with their guns which were aimed steadily at Jay. "Mr. Drake put down the weapon and step away from Dr. Carter or we will be forced to shot you"  
  
At that command Jay began to lower his gun aiming it directly at Carter's head. "By the time you get your shot off I will shot as well and kill him so I think that it is your move because as I am sure you can tell I don't give a damn if I die as long as I get revenge. Of course this isn't how I wanted to do this, but hey I work with what I got and right now I have the do and all of you so let me do my job then you can kill me" A wicked smile spread across Jay's lips after he had spoken.  
  
Jay moved in and knelt down beside Carter he glared up at Peter "Hey Dr. B how have you been? Can you do me a favor and back up to join the rest of your friends there" Jay glanced down at Carter then back up at Peter "if you don't do me that favor well then I think that we both understand the consequences don't we" Peter looked at Carter then slowly backed away without taking him eyes off of his friend.  
  
Once Peter made it back to where Mark was standing in shock Mark took control and began to work on Peter's injury. Peter didn't argue because he understood that for the time being there was nothing he could do he was helpless and that feeling was killing him and tearing him apart on the inside. Jay began to laugh menacingly and he waved the gun while still keeping it aimed at Carter's head. "You know I do all of this and what do I get nothing" rage fills Jay's eyes as he grips the gun tighter and presses it to Carter's temple causing him the cringe as the hot metal touched his skin burning him. "They all called me crazy since I was little just because I was different, I mean crazy what a messed up word. They said that I take things to seriously well I say so what that's just determination" Jay ranted as he filled with rage.  
  
The world seemed to become silent for the short time that Jay talked. All the attention in the room was taken by this madman who was slowly cracking up under the pressure. He glared around the room as if seeing into their souls burning them from the inside out. Chills ran through everyone as they watched in horror as this man that they new nothing about took over their lives and forced them to watch the painful scene.  
  
"Stop staring at me, don't you know that's rude? I mean what's so great about this Dr. Carter he only causes pain can't you see that? So someone please enlighten me on the greatness of the doc here make me care" Jay searched the room for someone to answer then lifted his free hand "You" he called out as he pointed at a young med student behind the desk. "Come closer darling. What's your name?"  
  
The young women moved slowly out from behind the admit desk until she came within ten feet of the man she knew as Mr. Drake. She locked eyes with him as she spoke "My name is Abby" she said with her voice trembling move with each word.  
  
Jay looked her up and down scanning every aspect of her into his mind. "So, Abby what can you tell me about the doc that is so great?" he stared up at her intimidating her and causing her to pause before answering. "What can't think of anything?" he replied tilting his head to the side like a puppy dog.  
  
"No" she blurted out as she fixed the words in her head before saying them out loud. "Dr. Carter is a caring and... sweet man... he wants to help people if they let him" Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke. "He is nice and respected by everyone he gets to know" Jay cut her off.  
  
"Well I think that me and the doc have gotten to know each other well enough and yet I don't respect him, I think he needs to learn to give it up and admit to defeat" Jay said as he looked over Carter with a look of disgust.  
  
Mark Greene stepped forward "If you knew Carter at all you would know that he never gives up no mater how bad the odds may be" This sudden outburst jolted Jay's attention as his eyes landed on Mark "Carter is strong and he works to understand people he doesn't judge them, like you are doing to him. Carter is a great doctor who is good as what he does and works well with patients and staff, one mistake doesn't change that" Mark stood his ground as he felt Peter's hand rest on his shoulder in support. "I don't know who the hell you are, but nothing could give you the right to do this to anyone especially Carter" Mark looked down at Carter catching a quick glimpse of a smile that faded as quickly as it appeared. Jay rolled his head around loosening up his neck "So what you're really saying is why am I doing this?" Mark didn't move as he awaited an answer that he knew everyone wanted to know. Jay rolled his eyes "Well if you haven't gotten it by now, well I am sure you have all heard of me, you know Jay" he laughed slightly but stopped to watch the looks on everyone's faces as the words settled in. "Yeah I am that guy, I know Mr. Drake you see that's what we call an alias everyone with me so far?" he looked around like a teacher awaiting his students to ask questions when none came he continued "Well my name was Jason and of course by now you know my beautiful last name. Well after countless therapy sessions They found that I was well crazy as most would call it and well that name just wouldn't suit my new life, so I changed it to Jason Drake get the picture?" he scanned the room tauntingly as if expecting them to have understood all of this at an earlier time.  
  
Carter listened to Jay an took in every word he said and ran plans through his mind what to say and do to turn the tables. "You're crazy so what? So are a lot of people, live with it move on" with each word Carter felt stronger like he could win. Carter looked up at Jay the same way Jay had looked through the people around him.  
  
Jay griped the gun tightly and pulled carter up to a sitting position beside him. "So what... move on... you act like you understand but you don't you just dismiss my brother like they all did to me as if your better, I needed help but they wouldn't help me because none of them understood and I can't just move on doc can you after seeing the pretty little thing dieing in front of you?"  
  
Carter held his gaze "Lucy was a pure beautiful person who I will never forget and as I move on which I am working at she will be with me, but you can get help, but this act or whatever gets you attention and that's all you want just to be noticed. I have to admit you do it well look at this turn out" Carter moved his hand presenting the room.  
  
Jay sat there and looked at all the people as all of the eyes stayed fixed on him and Carter. "Don't psychoanalyze me doc, I know who I am and I can't just move on, either way this isn't about me it is about you doc and how thanks to you not paying attention to a patient in need my brother is in special little jail for loonies and this is about how you are going to pay" Jay felt himself regain power as carter lowered his eyes to the ground and his head fell slightly.  
  
"I do pay each and everyday for what happened and that pain is worse then anything you can do to me, so come on make me pay for what I couldn't control" Carter watched Jay fidget with the gun as he lost control of the whole situation. "Hey Jay" Carter said in a sad voice. Jay looked at him not knowing what to expect Carter met Jay's eyes with his and open his mouth to speak. In one swift movement Carter released himself from Jay's grip and tackled him as they both fought for the gun.  
  
Note- Well there you have it the longest of all of my chapters so you had better be smiling. It was harder then I thought to think that much, but well worth it so I hope that you enjoyed my story so far and I am unsure if I will be able to get another chapter out this weekend but I will try so either way have a great weekend and rock on. 


	17. Suffer

The Longest Day Part 17  
  
Note- Not a long one sorry but I am sure that all of you readers will survive until my next update and I am sorry for the wait too so read on and whatever. Thanks for all of the cool reviews I have received so far.  
  
Carter reached for the fallen gun as pain surged through out his body and a sharp pain engulfed his back. Jay pushed Carter over revealing his blood stained clothes. Jay fumbled to his feet after retrieving the gun. Carter held his hand to his side where the knife remained buried deep in his flesh.  
  
Jay quickly took off at a run to escape from the policemen who were now chasing after him.  
  
Benton and Mark ran over to Carter's side to asses the injuries as the rest of the staff just stood around watching in shock as carter closed his eyes against the pain and they remained closed.  
  
"Carter can you here me man?" Peter asked praying for any sign of movement. He could hear Mark calling for a gurney but everything seemed to be in slow motion. Peter stared down at the pale face of his friend as he began chest compressions.  
  
Time sped up and it seemed like time was elapsing. Between the beats of Peter's heart he was out of the hallway and in the trauma room shocking Carter back to a normal sinus rhythm.  
  
He looked up for a moment and Carter was being wheeled away from him to go up to the OR. As he followed the gurney to the elevator he watched as another trauma patient wheeled in.  
  
The doors to the elevator closed and Mark felt a familiar feeling causing chills to run up his spine. A nurse ran up to him "We need help in trauma two man hit by a car just outside" Mark followed the nurse into the awaiting trauma.  
  
He walked in to the silent room only hearing the beeps of the monitors. He tried to focus on his job to save the patient. He moved over to the head of the gurney and stared down into the eyes of the victim.  
  
Mark felt his heart rate speed up as here examined a badly bruised man with fear in his eyes. After ten minutes of recording stats to find that the patient would be ok mark walked out of the room to find agent Kennedy and two other policemen waiting to talk to him.  
  
"How is Dr. Carter doing?" Kennedy asked "And how's he?" he questioned motioning to the patient in trauma two.  
  
"I don't know how Carter is as of yet and that son of a bitch in there will recover fine, but we will have to watch him for a few hours to rule out internal bleeding. Can one of you explain to me what happened?" Marks anger clearly showed as he said his last word.  
  
Agent Kennedy asked to the men beside him to stay in trauma two. "Well Dr. Greene we are still looking into why he wasn't brought up to a more secure ward, I am sorry for what has happened" he looked solemnly at Mark "Me and the bureau would like to know how it all works out and stay informed on Dr. Carter's condition. And we will post a few guards throughout the hospital for a few days just in case. I'm so sorry" he repeated as he walked into the trauma room.  
  
Mark began to walk back to the admit desk to find out about Carter's status. The world around him seemed sad as he watched the looks on the staff's faces when he picked up the phone to ask about Carter.  
  
Moments later Mark hung up the phone and ran for the stairs as he climbed them at a brisk pace till he reached the OR and stopped outside a widow revealing Dr. Benton and Corday using internal paddles to shock Carter and they got no response.  
  
Peter yelled to the nurses to charge to sixty "clear... come on Carter man stay with me damn it charge to sixty-five... clear..." Peter looked up at Dr. Corday as she stared on in horror. Silence broke throughout the room.  
  
...beep...beep... The two surgeons looked down at their patient and continue repairing his injuries. Peter looked up and saw Mark standing outside of the room with his face pale and tired. Mark just watched them work on his friend.  
  
Carter was in surgery for four and a half hours repairing the damage when Dr. Ramono decided to join the team. "So what have we got, it just seems that Dr. Carter can't catch a break" this remark made Peter shake his head in disgust for the comment and situation. "What a mess you two have made, good thing that I am here to clean it up" Ramona moved next to Peter and watched him work void of emotion. "Peter why don't you scrub out you are tired and it would be best for Dr. Carter" Peter didn't look up but ran the idea through his mind.  
  
As he finished repairing Carter's spleen he moved to release the clamps and Ramono re-expressed his concern and this time Peter looked at him "I am staying with him until I am satisfied that he is ok and if you have a problem with that then its to bad you can either help us or leave" Ramono reacted quickly to Peter's words moving around to help Elizabeth.  
  
Mark didn't move from his spot by the window and the staff that passed him by didn't even try to persuade him to take a seat. He watched as his friends worked to save one of their own.  
  
Peter worked cautiously so as not to miss anything. His mind wondered how much pain his friend would be in after this and if his suffering was soon to end.  
  
Note- That is all for now so review and maybe I will update tomorrow but if you don't I still might update tomorrow. Just so you know I have an idea for my next story so I am trying to draw this one to a close so any comments would really help so I can start on the next story which will be short but good I hope. So read and review and so on and so forth. 


	18. Free

The Longest Day Part 18  
  
Note- Wow 18 that's pretty cool, anyway hope that you enjoy this chapter b/c it is the last.  
  
Carter opened his eyes and the world he saw was like a dream the room looked surreal as his eyes showed a blurry free world without pain or fear.  
  
That image only lasted a moment before the pain and fear returned overwhelming his system and causing him to cry out in pain. Peter ran over to him to calm him down and take care of him. "Hey man its ok" Carter slowly regained composure as Peter administered ten more of morphine.  
  
Carter fell into a deep sleep... "What... where am I?" Carter asked the darkness. He walked around searching for anything but was lost in his own mind. He lay on the hard cold ground waiting for someone to find him.  
  
Peter watched over Carter listening to him babble in his sleep. "It's ok man I am here" Peter rested his arm on the railing of the gurney and laid his head down as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Carter sat up as a sound took his attention, but he couldn't decipher the direction that the footsteps were coming from. He became frightened and a cold sweat overtook his trembling body as he stood up.  
  
The dim world began to brighten up as this person walked up to Carter with a grin on his face Putting Carter as ease. In that moment Carter realized that he wasn't alone and that he would never be alone. He wanted to escape the dream world and get back to living without a deep seeded fear.  
  
Carter's eyes fluttered open and he laid still and watched his best friend sleep. "Thank you Dr. Benton" Carter whispered so not to disturb him.  
  
...three weeks later...  
  
Carter walked slowly through the ambulance bay doors on his crutches. He was greeted by friendly faces and he greeted them back with a big smile.  
  
He looked around the hospital "I am glad to be home" he said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
... well I am sure you are all wondering about our villain Mr. Jay Drake well here we go with that.  
  
Jay recovered from his small injuries he acquired after the car accident. Then he was placed in a maximum security mental establishment where they worked with him and his brother to solve their mental problems.  
  
...hey for the fun of it here you go :-)  
  
...Cough: pay back :Cough...  
  
One day Jay got into a fight with one of the other patients and was severely hurt (lots of pain) from that incident he was left with a broken back leaving him paralyzed from the waist down.  
  
... how about a little bit more fun...  
  
About a week after his brother's accident Paul's mental status declined and in his mind he believed that he was a bird and jumped out of a fifth story window ... he survived but was left in pain and agony not to mention a body cast.  
  
...  
  
Carter recovered from his injuries although as times his back does flair up but he deals with the pain and all of his friends are there for him.  
  
The End  
  
Note- Done woo hoo so now you must go read my next fic which will be coming soon. Have a great day and review. 


End file.
